Story 4: McSecrets
by Bluey 123
Summary: Continuing on from my other strories, Ziva and Tony have been seeing eachother for 2 months when they get a case and McGee thinks something is hinky with his co-workers. Is their secret out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Follow on from Memories- check my other stories so this makes sense.  
_****_Oh and I still don't own the characters or the series, so no copyright intended. Mind you, would love to own Tony!_**

Chapter 1

It had been two months since team Gibbs had met and rescued Katie, the adorable niece of their dear friend and missed colleague, Special Agent Caitlin Todd. The last few weeks had been slow at NCIS, paperwork was all up to date, computers had been backed up and inventory had been done. Tony and Ziva kept complaining about being bored, but McGee actually enjoyed the peace. It meant everyone was safe and sound, and he could focus on upgrading computers and such. McGee would often look over at his team mates, Tony was unusually spending a lot of time at his computer but he of course took time out to ogled attractive women that walk past, and this was always followed by Ziva rolling her eyes and muttering about how immature Tony was, under her breath. He found Ziva more intimidating as she filed and cleaned her nails with her knife and did a variety of stretches that she said helped her keep alert and awake while she was so bored, this led to Tony teasing her and baiting her into heading down to the gym to do some training. McGee occasionally joined them but it wasn't really his forte, and Tony and Ziva seemed to do a lot of one-on-one sparing, so McGee would return to his desk, go help Abby with a few things or ring the porche dealership to enquire why it was taking so long for them to repair his car.

The other thing Timothy McGee liked about work being slow was that quitting time actually matched other, more normal, professions. He was almost glad when everyone made excuses about being busy when Palmer suggested they all go to the bar and get a drink, it meant he had plenty of time to go home, play some online gaming and then get settled in for a solid night of writing as Thom E. Gemcity. After being payed out by everyone at work for supposedly basing his characters of the team and then Landon Grey killing people in an effort to protect Tim, he'd decided to try a different genera. He wasn't sure how well it would be received by his loyal readers, or if he was even going to show it Lyndi Crawshaw his publisher. For now He was content doing a whole lot of free writing and stringing together a science fiction story. He was deep in thought and at 11:30pm had finally managed to get words to flow onto the page when there was a knock at the door. McGee, who was wearing boxers and his old MIT T-shirt desperately tried to finish putting his thoughts onto the paper before he moved of his seat. Again another knock, "Open up McSlow-coach. Tim groaned and pulled himself away from his typewriter and rushed towards the door. McGee opened the door and Tony and Ziva barged past him, Tony heading straight for the kitchen to raid it, while Ziva headed to the computer then the typewriter in her usual stealthy spy way.

"What are you guys doing here?" McGee asked pushing past Ziva pulling the piece of paper out of his typewriter and pushing it under some books.

"The bat signal went off McGeek, better put some pants on. I know your cars in the shop so we swung round to pick you up"

"You couldn't have rung on your way?"

"And ruin the surprise Probie?"

"Well, Why don't you guys wait for me in the car?"

"What? And miss the chance to have fun in the Elf Lord's kitchen? Not likely McGee"

"Oh god, well just don't touch anything."

Tony let out an evil laugh, as did Ziva.

McGee rushed into his bedroom to get changed leaving his two team mates lurking in his apartment. Tony found a mini basketball and was mucking round with it, while Ziva carefully examined McGee's bookcase. McGee heard a crash from his bathroom and rushed out, his shirt still unbuttoned. He looked at his desk, noticing that all the papers and books had been messed up, and his small waste paper bin he now used to store his type writer ribbons before he could destroy them was on it's side with it's contents spewing out. He then looked at Ziva who was hovering over Tony's shoulder who was pulling apart a discarded typewriter ribbon. "Jeeze, Landon must have really liked your book McGoo, it's harder then you'd think to read this thing."

McGee grabbed the ribbon and picked up the bin and horridly tried to put the content back in.

"So what you working on there?" Tony pried.

"None of your business Tony."

"Is it another thrilling adventure of L.J. Tibbs and his merry followers? What antics will Tommy and Lisa be getting into this time?" Ziva asked slyly.

"been meaning to talk to you about that, I don't think you're highlighting just how awesome Special Agent Tommy really is, I'm thinking in your next book…"

"Let's go Tony." McGee said crankily as he did up his last button, grabbed his jacket and waited at the door to see his unwanted guests out, before he locked it behind them.

"Hey, how come you guys came together? Thought you had a date tonight Tony." Tony and Ziva quickly glanced at each other.

"Well I was Probie, but I was near Ziva's place so I picked her up on the way here."

"Its' just that Ziva told Palmer she has reservations at Jordan's Café, that on the other side of Town, not to far from here actually."

Were they sprung? Had McGee stumbled onto their secret? Was their sinfully secretive love affair out in the open? If Tim knew something, Abby would smell it, and she knew how Tony had felt, she'd fill in the gaps, and once she knew, Gibbs would defiantly know.

"What is this, the third degree?"

"I was not feeling well so I left dinner early."

"Lets go, or I'll let Ziva drive."

"That explains your look Ziva, but Tony… You really should change your clothes after work before you go out on a date, have you looked in the mirror lately?" McGee said as he walked past them towards the car. This left Ziva sniggering and Tony straightening himself up.

**_Short and somewhat uneventful I know, but it should get better.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tony, Ziva and McGee arrived at Commander Wallis's house at 2340. They all got out of the car, McGee who was eager to get away from Tony's teasing walked hastily up the path and into the house. Tony looked at Ziva "do you think he knows?"

"He will soon if you don't start acting naturally." Ziva said as she huffed off.

Gibbs had already arrived and was talking to the Commander's wife who had recently returned from a three day visit to her elderly parents. She had come home to find her husband dead on the floor of their yellow and white cottage style home.

McGee was already taking photos when Tony and Ziva got inside; Ziva joined Gibb's who was still questioning Mrs Wallis and discussing the nature of the Commander's job, which involved weapon development and testing. Meanwhile Tony had started looking around looking for any signs of foul play. He examined the body taking notes as he went. He glanced into a room with the door a jar. He pushed the door open a little more and screeched as he jumped back, right into Ziva. She laughed at him, and peered into the room. "Your not afraid of a little snake are you Tony?" She continued to laugh.

"A little snake, have you seen in that room? There's hundreds of the buggers."

"I would hardly say there are hundreds Tony." Ziva walked past him and into the room, "besides they are all tight in their enclosures. yes?" Ziva said as she took a closer look at one of the snakes. Each snake was in an appropriate tank with lights shining on them, and a label on the corner of the glass with the snake's name. Tony followed her into the room hesitantly.

"Why would anyone keep a snake? Let alone a whole room full of them."

"Actually Tony," McGee started, "they are very loyal, clean pets and they are incredibly intelligent reptiles. I didn't think you minded snakes Tony, you've mucked around with snakes before."

"I tend to only like them when I know they aren't going to kill me McVoldemort, and I don't know what half these snakes are."

Meanwhile Ziva continues to examine all the tanks, one by one looking at each snake, fascinated by them. She moved down each row, there must have been more then 50 enclosures.

"Arh Tony…" Ziva started.

"What? Just because I'm cautious, they give me the creeps. Besides it's one of the top ten more common phobias around."

"No Tony, look." Tony bent over to look into one of the tanks. The light was still on, the lid was not properly fitted and no snake to be found, Max was missing. Ziva looked at Tony as he gulped she smirked as she could almost see his mind working overtime and realising that if there was a snake missing, it could still be there. He glanced at the floor then ran out of the room, Ziva and McGee laughed and followed him out.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had seemed like this was an open and shut case. Commander Wallis's snake max was, like most snakes, an excellent escape artist and had gotten out of it's enclosure, and bitten him. Ducky had temporarily confirmed this at the crime scene when he'd found bite marks on the body.

After this revaluation, Mrs Wallis had informed the team that her husband had started out with one or two snakes but had enjoyed their company and when the science division at his work started investigation snake venom they had asked him to care for and milk several of their snakes as he had expert knowledge and all the equipment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, caff-pow in hand. Following him in was Tony, Ziva and McGee.

"What ya got for me Abs?"

"Oh Gibbs you sure know how to spoil a girl"

"Not yet Abby... what ya got?"

"Mrs Wallis said that Max was a Copperhead pit viper right?"

"Yer, so?" Gibbs replied.

"So it wasn't. Well Max May have been but Commander Wallis's killer wasn't. Copperhead pit vipers are venomous but are not aggressive and bites almost never result in death."

"Good work Abs."

"So then what killed him?" Ziva inquired.

"I found traces of Agkistrodon contortrix venom, that's a Copper head pit viper, on his skin around the puncture wounds, but it must have been a dry bite, there was no real trace of it in his system. I did find another Toxin in his blood which I'm running through the database now."

"Let me know when it's done Abs." Gibbs said.

"On it boss man." Abby replied, saluting Gibbs as he left the room.

"So Elf Lord," Tony called to McGee. Tim stopped following Gibbs out of the room. He turned around and looked at Tony and Ziva who were whispering something to each other.

McGee was waiting for it. He'd been waiting for it. He was fully aware he'd receive quite a heckling if his team mates found out about him now writing a fantasy novel which amongst other thing included a unicorn and a satyr. They had found out his dirty little secret, his MOAS as Abby would call it. Here it came, he was about to experience, once more, the torment of Tony.

"Yes Tony?" McGee replied hesitantly.

"So I was just telling Ziva about your new book."

"Oh Timmy, you're writing your next book because already? I think we should sit down and talk about Amy." Abby interjected.

"Abby it's not like that..."

"Not like what Pro-bay? not like you didn't use our likeness to write your books? not that you wrote about Special Agent Tommy accurately."

"I'm sorry DiNozzo, but…"

"What about Lisa? She seems very meek to me. Yes?" Ziva said, looking at Tony who smirked and nodded. Ziva was a little offended by this and so she continued. "And she would never fall for a wimp like Tommy." Tony's face changed rapidly to one of displeasure.

"Ziva I…" McGee started

"Arh yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, our young Shakespeare here has started himself a new book. With new character and new twists and turns." Tony Announced

"Stop it Tony. Otherwise I'll spill your little secret you think no body knows about."

Tony and Ziva stopped dead in their tracks. No, he wouldn't, did he really know about them? Was he sure enough about their relationship that he'd spill in front of Abby?

Tony laughed nervously, "What secret Probie? I have nothing to hide." He said calling his bluff.

"Everyone has a MOAS Tony, you tried to get me to spill my Mother Of All Secrets when you were supposedly dating Jeanne." Abby replied. Ziva's heckles instantly going up at the mere mention of her name.

"Yer and we still haven't found that one out, so what is it Abs?"

luckily for everyone in the room Abby's computer started to beep.

"That's strange. Major Maspectrometer said that the toxin was made up of coagulants, haemolysins and myotoxins."

"And?" McGee asked

"And that combination is found in a neurotoxin from a snake, but it's from a common tiger snake."

"So? maybe the Commander had one of them too." Ziva asked.

"So the tiger snake is only found in Australia. Gibbs is not going to be happy!"

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to write, and update. Work has been crazy and why someone who has an apsolute phobia of snakes decides to write a story including one where she has to research them, is beyond me!!! just looking at the photos freaked me out!!  
Oh and the tiger snake is one of the most poisonous snakes down under, I had over a hundred to choose from down here... so my fear is a little justified!!!  
Will try to update sooner next time!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_YAY.. I managed to update quickly..... hope you're all proud!!!!! Pre-warning: I'm fairly sure I haven't crossed the line of rating, but let me know if you think I have, happy to change it. Just a little sex in this one!!! !!!_**

Chapter 3

Abby had been right, Gibbs was not happy about Commander Wallis having been murdered. He'd sent Ziva and Tony to the Commander's workplace. They spoke to his co-workers who all agreed that the Commander was a loyal man who stood by his morals and principles, and was very well liked and respected as a result. They had been developing a new DEW, Directed – Energy Weapon. He had reported being approached and offered a large sum of money to pass over top secrets but had refused.

"How did they contact him?"

"Via email, we kept copies of all the correspondence; he always felt it was better to be safe then sorry."

"We'll need to take a copy of those and the commander's computer."

"Certainly, you'll have our full co-operation. Anything we can do to help. He was a good man, I want his killer caught."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the car ride back to NCIS Tony started thinking, "So do you think he knows?"

"I doubt it, if he knew who the killer was, surely he'd be dead, or be involved and by his body language, did not suggest he knew anything."

"What? No not him, McGee. Do you really think he knows about us or is the little snitch bluffing."

"I do not know Tony, but I would be surprised if we were able to keep it from Gibbs and Abby and not McGee"

"What do we do if he does know?"

"Well I think we'd have to Kill him." Ziva said in a sarcastic yet sinister voice.

"You know that's the same voice you used when we were… _playing_ the other night."

"Really? Do you like it?"

"I have half a mind to take this car back to my place and show you just how much I like it."

"Well you can't, you will just have to control yourself till tonight."

"And let me guess, until then you're going to tease the hell out of me so I'm in excruciating pain?"

"What can I say, it's the best form of foreplay, yes?"

"You're an evil chick Dah-Veed"

With that Ziva just laughed. "Just the way you like it." there it was again that evilly seductive voice of hers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the rest of the day, Ziva tried her hardest to subtly torment Tony. She would stretch her muscles at every opportunity, throw him seductive glances, and draw as much attention to her body as she could, without letting anyone else in on the secret. It was like sport to Ziva, she loved the thrill of seeing Tony get worked up so much so that he would squirm under the pressure and the second they were away from NCIS their passion would explode into the hottest, most passionate sex either of them had ever experienced. That was exactly what happened. They took separate cars, drove to Tony's place purely because it was closer, rode up in the elevator together, unfortunately not alone, but the second Tony's front door slammed shut behind them Ziva jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He stumbled down the hallway, her teeth biting his lip, his body wanting to feel her sensual skin on his, sweat running down her neck and across her chest. It seemed like it had taken a lot longer then it actually did to get to his bed room, Tony pushed her against the wall, kissing her lips then leaving a trail of hot lustful kisses down her neck, she moaned, he loved to hear her moan with pleasure. Her legs fell to the floor they started to undress each other, Ziva turned Tony around and threw him onto the bed where she climbed on top and they make hot, steamy, passionate love rolling around the bed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva lay in bed, side by side, they were completely satisfied. The sweat still dripping wet on their bodies. Ziva was impressed, she had never slept with anyone who could keep up with her stamina. She rolled over and ran her index finger up and down her partners chest. On an undercover mission years ago Ziva had been totally discussed by the smell from his armpit, but now she was too satisfied to really care, but she had made sure there was always deodorant next to the bed for just such an occasion. Today she didn't need it, she had come to almost appreciate his sent as a job well done. "Chinese or Pizza?" Tony asked.

"Pizza, but not with any with those hideous hairy fish."

"They're anchovies Ziva and they taste great!" He just had to look at Ziva to know that it didn't matter what he said, they weren't getting anchovies on the pizza tonight. He didn't mind so much, he knew that the feeling of her fingers tailing up and down his chest would pretty much allow her to get anything she wanted.

They lay there for a while longer. Eventually she rolled over again holding the sheet against her chest she put her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. She stretched her neck, tilting it to one way then the next before she stood up.

"Where do you think your going?" Tony inquired.

"I need some water." Ziva replied as she exited the room taking the sheet with her, leaving Tony lying on his back, completely naked. Tony pulled his hands up and rested them under his head, he felt very content, he listened as she heard his kitchen cupboard close and the tap go on and then off. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, how wonderful Ziva was, in every way. What he found the hardest to believe though was that they hadn't started this affair before now. He lay there a little longer, and then heard the shower start up.

He heard the words, "aren't you going to join me?" coming from the bathroom.

"Give my legs a minute to start working again and you bet I'll be there."

He heard the bathroom door close He reached for his phone next to the bed, and ordered the pizza before he rolled out of bed and started to stretch his legs. He then fiddled with his ipod to find a good playlist, it was a combination of Sinatra, Bennet and Buble, he put in on it's docking station pressing play. He moved to the kitchen singing to 'Fly Me to the Moon' while he poured himself a glass of water, he wasn't going to be able to handle another round if he didn't hydrate. He stood there for a while, the moon shining through the window. He still couldn't believe he was with Ziva, and how blissfully happy they where. Of course thinking about her, led to thinking about where she was, in the shower, she'd probably have soap suds running down her body. He quickly skulled the rest of his water and ran back down the hall. He was about to join Ziva in the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have ordered the pizza yet." He said to himself. He darted into the bedroom and pulled on some pants and grabbed a shirt putting it on as he headed towards the door, he pulled his wallet out of the pocket and opened the door.

"Boy you guys were fast, we weren't quite ready for you." He looked up from his wallet there in front of him was the one, the only…. McGee.

"We have to talk."

"Arh can't this wait Probie, I'm kinda..."

"No, I'm not going to be able to do anything till we've worked out this secret stuff." McGee said as he angrily stormed past

**_Ziva's still in the shower, McGee's there, how will Tony deal with this one?  
_****_Hope we're all happy!!!! reviews are always loved and appriciated, I read all of them and take them all on board, even suggestions as to whre the story should go. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_loved the ideas people gave me, and the reviews and PMs i recieved. maybe I should write about sex more often!!!_**

Chapter 4

"We have to talk." McGee said standing at tony's door. Tony was shocked, Ziva was in his shower after they'd made love and he was supposed to be joining her, and now, McGee was there. This was not going to be good.

"Arh can't this wait Probie, I'm kinda..."

"No, I'm not going to be able to do anything till we've worked out this secret stuff." McGee said as he angrily stormed past, and dramatically slammed his keys down onto Tony's table.

"Yer but…" Tony started again pointing to the door.

"No we can't keep secrets, someone will get hurt in our line of work, it's not smart."

"Maybe we should go get a drink and talk about this."

"I mean, if we're hiding things, or worried about what's going on with someone else on the team it shows we don't respect eachother. Or, Their feelings towards another, someone could get hurt or worse killed."

"their feelings?" Tony was sure now, what the hell else would he be talking about feelings for, if he didn't know about him and Ziva. They'd messed up.

"ok, so obviously there's some explaining to be done." Tony started to spill everything, he was done for , he'd just have to hope for the best.

"Ok, so I know that it doesn't look good, but it might not go any further. I don't even know if I like it."

"I don't know that it's up to you probie."

"well sure it is. I mean if I don't like it, if I'm not convinced it will work, I don't know, maybe it should all end now."

"What are you? 5? You don't like it so it should end? The world doesn't revolve around you. Why should Ziva and I…"

"Ziva and you? This has nothing to do with you and Ziva."

"It doesn't?"

"I was just trying the fantasy thing."

The fantasy thing? What the hell was he talking about? If this had nothing to do with Ziva, he didn't know what fantasies to think of, hoepfull none of McGee's fantasies include Ziva!

"I don't think I'll even get it published, I just needed to take a break from writing about crime. After everything that happened, I just couldn't get anything onto the page so I changed tack."

"Oh your talking about your writing... arh ha…" he laughed, "that's the secret, that your writing a fantasy novel… wow that is lame!"

"You didn't know about the book?"

"Arh, sure I did, I just, I just tried to erase it from my memory, like in that movie, you know the one with Arnie."

"Very funny Tony. Fantasy writing is very popular these days."

"oh please elf lord, no one reads fantasy anymore."

"what about Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings?"

"Oh yer, but how embarrassing for you!"

"See now this is what I thought, if you think that little of me, how can we possibly work together and value each other?"

"Don't worry probie I never valued you anyway"

Suddenly from the bathroom the two men hear a muffled voice, "Tony I'm all soaped up and waiting, if you do not hurry up I will take care of things myself." They both stood there rooted to the spot.

Damn it, Tony had thought he had a chance of getting away with this.

"Geeze Tony, how have you got a woman back here in so little time."

He didn't know, he hadn't recognised her voice. Tony was amazed, stunned. He was going to get away with this, and this was his perfect opportunity to get rid of him.

"Yer, well, you still have a lot to learn from the master Pro-bay. You should get out of the pixie world some time and try out the real one."

"Ok, so this isn't over though, I will get going though."

"Honestly Timmy, so long as your not basing a fairy on me, I'm fine, try and make me something strong and manly. Make me the hero in this one would you?"

"really? You don't mind?"

"right now, I couldn't care a less. I've got to get back to… well." Tony said as he tried to shuffle him out the door.

"you know, that makes me feel so much better, maybe we should get together and talk about the plot some time."

"Not going to happen McGeek. Now, go home and pretend you don't have writers block."

"I don't have writers…" But Tony closed the door on McGee.

It was just in time, Ziva had wrapped a towel around herself and gone to try and find Tony. "Was that the pizza?"

"No, that should be here soon, but, your not going to believe what our little Timmy has been up to."

"Ree-lly?" Ziva replied. Tony heard his mobile ring from the bedroom.

"Hold that thought, sweet cheeks, I just need to grab that." and he ran into the bedroom and answered his phone.

"Ziva went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine, finding two glasses and filling them with the burgundy liquid. She swirled it then sniffed it. "only Tony would have great wine like this." She whispered.

She carried both glasses in one hand and the bottle in the other, She put the bottle and one of the glasses on the coffee table next to the money Tony must have left for the pizza, she moved over to the bookcase that instead of having books was full of Tony's favourite DVDs. She scanned the shelves, finally choosing two James Bond movies, From Russia with Love, and Casino Royale. She studied the back of the cases, Daniel Craig really had made it harder to choose a Bond movie.

Ziva heard a knock at the door, she grabbed the money of the table, put the DVD's down and moved to the door, eager to get her pizza. She opened the door. "I'm so sorry Tony, I left my keys on your table." McGee said as he went to slide past Ziva, his head down obviously embarrassed he was there, and not wanting to bare the brunt of Tony's wrath? He turned around to leave and stopped, blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Arh Ziva? Why are you at Tony's? wearing just a towel?

_**OPPS!!!!! hahah. evil I know**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry guys, work.... it sucks, but I got to pay the bills!!! Plus been donating a fair bit of cash to those people/families caught up in the NSWs bush fire, so Have been working a little extra. Sorry to all my readers but it really is a good cause. _**

Chapter 5

"Arh Ziva? Why are you at Tony's? wearing just a towel?"

"McGee, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I umm…"

Hearing voices in his living room, Tony finished up his call and did jogged out to join Ziva. Tony was dumbfounded with he saw McGee in the living room. He'd gotten rid of him, why was he back? He looked at McGee who's jaw had dropped as he looked at the Israeli goddess. His eyes were mesmerised by her long legs, only very slightly covered by one of Tony's very short towels.

"HEY! Probie, watch those eyes."

"Arh, sorry, yer, sorry. What's going on?"

"I arh, was just taking a shower, we, arh went for a run." Ziva nervously tried to explain.

"Oh… ok," McGee accepted, still puzzled as he run this explanation through his head, he turned on his heals to leave, "Hang on, but the girl in the shower called for DiNozzo to join her."

This was a fine time for McGee's criminal investigator skills to mature Tony thought to himself.

"Alright McGee, Ziva and I have been seeingeach other, but we didn't want anyone to know, and by anyone, we mainly mean Gibbs."

"but, how long?"

"Just over 2 months." Ziva tried to say without it sounding too long or too bad.

"Look we didn't know what would happen, if it would work, and we didn't want it to affect our work."

"how could it not effect your work if you're…. you're… I don't even know what to call this." McGee was still reeling from this revelation and did understand where to start, what questions to ask or what to think.

"Look, we just wanted it to be about us for a while, and see how it worked and if we had something worth fighting for. We couldn't do that with everyone else trying to digest it as well." Tony said trying to defend their relationship

"So what? Is this just about the sex or something?"

"well, the sex is really…"

"TONY!"

"oh right, it's not just sex, there's something more there."

"what are you going to do about Gibbs?"

"We were hoping we wouldn't have to deal with that… got it probie?"

"But Gibbs knows everything, he knows stuff about me that not even I know."

"until we have to, we're not talking about it, and neither are you McBlabber-Mouth!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day at work Tony and Ziva were on extra red alert. They were terrified that McGee wouldn't be able to keep this to himself. The last secret he kept to himself was the one about him being Thom E. Gemcity, and had anyone actually cared to look, all the clues were there to alert everyone to the fact something was up.

"Abby's got something." Gibbs called as he walked through the bull pen with his coffee in one hand while he hung up his cell with the other. The team all stood up from their desks and followed him. The elevator ride to Abby's Lab was most uncomfortable. No one knew what to say, but they all hoped the same thing; Please don't let anyone slip and give it away to Gibbs.

They walked out of the elevator and into a music filled lab. "What ya got Abs?"

"Straight to the point, that's why I like you Gibbs."

"Yer, so what ya got?"

"I've been going though the Commander's effects, I was looking at his platinum wedding band and noticed it had a really sharp edge seriously I almost cut myself on it." She said holding up the index finger on her right hand.

"You want me to kiss it better?" Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow and a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Ohh, Gibbs, you'd do that?"

"Abby!"

"Ok, well it got me thinking. The Commander could have scratched his killer on the way down, I managed to find a thin layer of skin, and, I've got some DNA off of it, and it's not his wife's."

"Whose is it Abs?"

"Come on Gibbs, I spend all my day down here alone, which is kinda what I want, I mean I don't want another assistant, not after Chipper, but still it gets lonely done here, and what's that smell?" she started sniffing around

"Abby I don't have all day."

"Right, it's from one Jeremy Menns, I did some looking into him, not only has he done a stint in the army, he also spent some time in prison and now works for 'Matthersons international.' It's a weapons development company. Seriously, something's up I smell something." She continued to sniff, she got closer to Tony, sniffing him, his face telling everyone we wasn't really sure what was going on, and that he found it very strange.

"Good work Abs." Gibbs said as he watched her move to McGee sniffing him. It was just one of those weird type of things that Abby would do, it was easier to just accept it.

"MCGEE!! It's you. You're hiding something, what is it?" Tony and Ziva shared a worrying glance. Abby was McGee's weak point, he would never be able to keep anything from her, and now, why now, while Gibbs was standing not two feet away. They were done for, they may as well acquire several box from the evidence locker and start packing up their desks. It was over. Tony swore he saw Tim gulp, and the sweat beads form on his forehead.

"arh, what? Me? Arh?..."

"Careful McGee that weather station in the arctic is looking pretty good right about now." Gibbs said as he turned to Abby, pulled her hand away from him and kissed her index finger better, "all better" and with that he left the room.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Gibbs was gone. They weren't sprung. Abby watched Gibbs leaving, a smile like a cheshier cat on her face, she loved it when he acted like her father. She quickly snapped out of it and spun back around to McGee.

"What is it that your not telling me McGee?"

"Nothing Abs."

"McGee, I know you, and you know just how dangerous I can be. Now, are you going to tell me, or and I going to have to turn nasty?" McGee looked at Tony, then to Ziva, hoping they would help him out, they couldn't, they didn't know what to say.

"Abs… you have to promise you won't tell anyone"

"I pinkie swear!" Now Ziva and Tony where really worried. McGee was about to rat them out. It was all over.

**_Few things to clarify. I'm not into the Gabby thing. But she does think of Gibbs as a father figure.  
AND... my husbands wedding band does scratch the hell out of me. So I know that the ring thing could work. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry, sorry sorry sorry!!!! I didn't want to leave you all hanging so long between updates, but what can I say, life happens. I'm really sorry it's taken longer then a week to update and I'll try not to leave you waiting so long. _**

**_Oh if you have not read my other stories (as they are a series of stories following the same thread) You may not understand some of this._**

Chapter 6

"Abs… you have to promise you won't tell anyone"

"I pinkie swear!" Now Ziva and Tony where really worried. McGee was about to rat them out. Abby was holding up her pinkie eager to hear his news, it was all over.

"Probie, we've got work to do. We don't have time for this."

"Tony, how come you don't want to know. You want to know everything about everyone!" Abby said, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Well, I think," Ziva started to say, "we should all just concentrate on Commander Wallis. There is a murderer out there." With that, hoping that it would make a point and others would follow, Ziva left the lab.

"Spill it Timmy"

"Well…"

"You're just going to give up your MOAS like that Probie? Arh-ha-ha, you are weak! Honestly man!" Tony chortled as he tried to hide his nerves.

"Why are you being so weird about this Tony? You're in on this aren't you!?! Timmy, how come Tony knows and I don't?"

"Arh- ha," Tony replied pointing his finger at Abby. "Miss Sciuto, you are not going to get us that easily. Stay strong Elf Lord!" When Abby turned to look at McGee Tony shot him one of his patented death threat glares. McGee knew it well. Abby saw McGee focusing on DiNozzo and turned back to him to see what had McGee so worried. Tony tried to remain as cool and collected as he could while Abby closely examined his face trying hard to see if she could read it. Her jaw suddenly dropped; her eyes wide.

"Does this have something to do with your MOAS? You know the one where you kinda…"

"Oh Abby stop checking out my MOAS,,, it's getting embarrassing!!!"

"Jeez Tony you really are secretive!" Tony was dumbfounded. She had done it again, she'd worked out exactly what was going on. It was months ago that Tony had confessed his feeling for Ziva to Abby. Panic was obviously written all over his face, because McGee came to his rescue.

"Abby, Tony is helping me write my next book."

"He is?"

"I am? I mean, I am."

"Are you lying to me Timmy? Is he Anthony DiNozzo?"

"No. I'm trying to write some fantasy fiction and when Tony found out he had a few suggestions, he even offered to talk about it over drinks at the bar. But I don't discuss my books in public, not after the last one."

"Is all that true DiNozzo?" Abby glared at Tony, hoping her built in lie detector would pick something up in his answer.

"Oh Jeez Probie… yes. Every word Mc-Rowling over there said was true."

"Yep, and we're getting together the night we finish this case to discuss it. Isn't that right Tony?.?." McGee Blackmailed DiNozzo.

"Sure is Probie!" Tony said trying hard not to grind his teeth.

McGee's Phone started to ring. "arh sorry." McGee apologised as he looked at the caller ID and left the lab to answer the call. Tony tried to follow him out of the room. Abby jumped in front of him.

"Hey Tony, how is that MOAS of yours going?"

"My Ass is looking pretty good these days if I do say so myself, been trying out a few new exercises." Tony tried to distract the forensic scientist as he lifted his shirt up at the back, admiring his own butt.

"Very funny Tony. You and Ziva. Hows it all going?"

"Arh… Ziva???" Tony said trying to look like he was confused and had no memory of any conversation that may have seen him nearly break down as he confessed his true feelings about Ziva and Marcus to Abby.

"Don't play dumb with my DiNozzo, you know what I'm talking about. You know. When Ziva was dating Marcus, your brother…"  
"He's NOT my brother! He was once my step brother."

"Well who ever he was or is, he threw a punch at you, and you were jealous of him and Ziva. You told me you had feelings for her. So, has anything happened? Have you done anything about it."

"Ha ha ha- Oh Abby, think I had a little but of concussion that day. Marcus must have hit me harder then I thought. Can you imagine what Gibbs would do to us if Ziva and I did anything? Besides do you think I'd be spending time with McGee talking about fairies and goblins if I was had a hot woman waiting for me?"

"I guess not"

"Actually I'm pretty sure that Ziva is seeing someone. Haven't you seen her? Always eager to get out of here as soon as she can…"

"Really? And you're ok with that? I mean, you were pretty serious when you talked to me about it."

just then Abby's Video intercom came on. Gibbs was on the screen in autopsy. "DINOZZO, when your done writing in your diary and platting each others hair, get your butt up here"

"Why is it always about the ass with you people??" and with that, Tony exited the room relieved to have gotten away from that one.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony walked into the bull pen, Ziva was sitting at her computer doing background on Jeremy Menns and Matthersons International. She had been sitting there for what seemed like several agonising hours waiting for Tony to free himself from Abby and come tell her what had happened.

"We need to be more careful" DiNozzo said leaning into Ziva. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, which made it hard for her to concentrate on what it was he was saying. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a chill ran down her spin, this perfect moment was only interrupted by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Grab your pack. We're heading to Matthersons International."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva walked into Matthersons International. They spoke with a gentleman who pointed out to them where Jenremy Menns was. As they moved closer to the man he looked up. He started to look anxious. Nervous even. "Mr Menns? We'd like to ask you a few questions with regards to a Commander Wallis." Gibbs stated, he, McGee and Ziva stood in front of the desk while Tony walked behind Menns and carefully examined his work area to see if he could find any clues that might help them with the case.

"Umm yer, I've never actually heard of him." Menns said as he continued to try and work, slowly fiddled with things on his desk.

"We found traces of your DNA under his wedding band." Gibbs said

"Care to explain how it might have gotten there?" Tony interjected as he picked up a photo from Menns' desk.

"I don't know, maybe I," Menns started as he continued to work, opening the draw next to him, Tony was finishing examining the picture and about to return it to the desk, "maybe I passed him somewhere, maybe he had a…" but before he finished the sentence he had pulled out a syringe from his draw and grabbed Tony's arm as he returned the photos. He twisted around behind an unsuspecting DiNozzo the needle pointed at Tony. "I'll do it, I'll fill him with the same venom that Wallis got."

The team immediately jumped into action pulling their side arms and aiming them at Menns. Tony's body covering most of him.

"and then what? You've got 3 very eager agents who won't take their eyes off you. You won't get very far Menns." Tony attempted to bargain for his life.

**_Working the next could of days, will try as hard as I can to update soon!!!  
I know I might not deserve it, but reviews do motivate me to write which makes me update sooner!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anthony DiNozzo stood with a syringe pointed at him. He could feel the cold of the steel lightly pressing his skin.

McGee, Gibbs and Ziva stood in front of Menns' desk, guns pointed at any part of the perpetrator's body that they believed they had the best chance at a clear shot. Tony had attempted to reason with Menns but to no avail.

"Don't make this worse for yourself Menns. Threatening a federal officer is bad enough, killing one will see you in a world of trouble. Don't do it" Gibbs explained

The man hesitated he could see that they had a point but saw no way out. The team watched ast he became more anxious more irrational.

"drop the needle Menns." Ziva started. "You were desperate yes? There was probably else someone pushing you to do what you did?" Ziva placed her gun down to try and promote trust, she kept eye contact with Menns. Ziva could see that she had eased Menns' tension slightly. She could see him thinking about what she had said and what options she had. "You could help us, and we can help you. Tell us who is behind this." His eyes went wide, as if a light had gone on in his head, no one was quite sure what he was thinking what he'd realised then...

"if they find out I told you I'm dead, they'll kill me."

"We can help protect you."

"no they'll find me, they will kill me," His anxiety sore higher then before. With that Tony felt his skin being pierced as the cold, hard shaft of the needle punctured his skin. He felt the golden liquid surge into his system. It was all happening so quick, Ziva had reached for her gun, Gibbs had already taken the shot. The sound of gun shot ran through Tony's head. Menns fell to the floor. The team ran to Tony, McGee caught him as he fell to the floor. Ziva and Gibbs made sure the scene was secure before they checked on Tony. "Good shot boss." Tony muttered. Ziva quickly untied the tie that was wrapped around McGee's neck and tied a tight knot above the needle that was still protruding from his arm, she grabbed it and pulled it out. Gibbs rang 911 for medical emergency. Tony stared at Ziva who repeatedly glanced between the puncture wound and his eyes. He was amazed, this was one of their fears, that something would happen and they'd be found out, but Ziva was in such control, he handled the situation perfectly, not letting her feelings for Tony affect her performance. He could hear sirens on the distance, his eyelids felt heavy eventually they closed the last words he heard were from Ziva, she was repeating his name. "Tony, Tony, Tony."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee, Gibbs and Ziva all waited in the waiting room out side emergency. Abby shuffled in quickly on her black patent leather platforms. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, where is he? Where's Tony? Is he alright? Is he alive? No, positive thoughts, positive thoughts Abigail."

"Wow Abby, Tony is in with the doctors they're verifying that the liquid in the needle is infact Tiger Snake Venom. They are also running some tests to make sure there were no diseases on the needle that may have been able to pass to Tony. " McGee informed the jittery gothic.

"What if it is? Have they got the antivenom?"

"It is an Australian snake, it is very uncommon for hospitals here in America to need them. They are working on getting some." Ziva said, her face and voice lacked any sign concern. Once the team had found this cold and heartless, but now they knew that it was Ziva's way of coping.

Ziva stood looking threw the glass window where she could just see Tony lying motionless. No amount of guns or knifes could save him now, it was all in the hands of the doctor. Gibb's phone rang. "Gibbs," he answered. He heard Director Vance's voice and walked away from his team to give him and update on Tony. Abby moved over to Ziva to see what she was looking at. She saw Tony lying him a hospital bed, tubes tunnelling into his body. "Is he going to be alright Ziva?"

"I don't know Abby, I hope so."

"You know if you want to go home and see your boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend! What are you talking about? I do not have a boyfriend Abby." Ziva was a strange breed of liar. She could win an academy for her performances on some occasions but then for no particular reason other lies were completely transparent, this was one of those lies.

"You're lying Ziva David. Tony told me."

"What? What did Tony tell you?"

"just that he thought you had a boyfriend because you were always so eager to get out of work as soon as you could."

"So Tony didn't say who it was?"

"I don't think he really knew."

Ziva smirked, she was safe again.

"so who is he Ziva?"

"Oh well, I guess that he is hansom, caring and wonderful. He has the ability to steer me completely crazy "

"You mean drive you crazy right."

"And he does that a lot, he corrects me ALL the time," Ziva laughed.

"Ziva!!! Are you telling me something personal about yourself? What that a smile? So why don't you go home or at least cal him. I can let you know if there's any news about DiNozzo." Abby watched as the smile in Ziva's eyes quickly turned to concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I am just concerned about my partner."

"Oh my god! You like Tony! This is insane!"

" NO, no, No." But Abby could see that there was more, and she couldn't wait for Tony to wake up so she could tell him about Ziva's feelings, maybe if he knew he might reconsider his feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. really appreciate it!!!!_**

Chapter 8

The following morning McGee arrived back at the hospital Ziva was sitting with Tony.

"You stay here all night Ziva?" McGee asked.

Not wanting to seem weak, Ziva did the only thing she knew to do, she lied. "Arh, no, I got back here a little while ago."

"Well Gibbs is on his way up and he's not going to bye that when he sees you wearing the same outfit as yesterday."

Ziva looked down. McGee was right. There was no way Gibbs wouldn't realise she'd been there all night, her clothes were messed and there was still blood stains on them from when Menns was shot. She hadn't even noticed or cared.

"I couldn't leave him McGee. Maybe the gift shop will have something I could buy." She looked hopefully at McGee, praying he would agree.

"I'm pretty sure all they have is baby clothes, and I don't think that will fit"

"Oh, well what do you suggest I do then McGee?" He smiled at her. He had waited years for Tony or Ziva to need him, granted he'd hoped that it would be some life or death situation, but if Gibbs found out Tony and Ziva were dating it could just be life or death. For now it would do. He pulled his backpack off his shoulder and handed it to her. "It's some of Sarah's stuff she left at my place. A change of clothes, a brush a new toothbrush from the gift shop. I'll watch him, you head to the bathroom and freshen up."

"Thank you McGee." Ziva took the bag and raised onto her tippy toes and leant in kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." And with that she left the room. Content in the knowledge McGee would watch over her lover. McGee moved closer to Tony and took the seat Ziva had been sitting in.

"Hows that DiNozzo, I got a kiss, yep, I came through, and to think you weren't even going to tell me. I just saved your butt Tony."

"How'd you do that McGee?" Timothy quickly turned his head to see Gibbs standing at the door.

"Boss I arh…."

"At ease McGee, I don't really care." He walked round to the other side of the bed standing over his senior field agent. "Has the doctor been in yet?"

"Arh, no, I can go find one though." McGeee suggeted to the boss, who just stared at the doorway.

Ziva had appeared at the door. She was wearing Sarah's black, skinny leg jeans, an emerald green, strapless top with a beaded design running along the hem line. She's concluded that Sarah must have left it at her brothers place after a big night out, thankfully her shoes and jacket managed to discuise it's party potential, She'd also brushed her hair and put it in a neat French braid. "Jeeze Ziva, you only just getting here? Figured you'd be the first one here in the morning." Gibbs said looked slyly at his agent.

"I stayed late last night, so I slept through my alarm. Sorry Gibbs."

"I know that Ziva. I'm going to see if I can talk to a doctor and find out how he's doing," and with that Gibbs left the room.

"You look good Ziva." McGee said admiring the clothing he'd brought for Ziva.

"It is not what I would normally wear McGee but thank you for thinking of me."

"So you were here all night?"

"I couldn't leave him. He never left me when I was in hospital, and I know he does not like being in hospitals, after the plague and Jeanne, it's not somewhere he likes to be."

"He's a lucky man to have you looking after him Ziva." Ziva gave a small smile pleased that someone thought she was doing well at this relationship stuff.

"Yes I am Probie, get your eyes off of her."

"Tony you're awake." McGee stated.

"Well done McObvious!"

"How are you feeling Tony?" Ziva asked, a mixture of relief and glee in her voice.

"Well, sort of like Matthew Perry in Fools Rush In. Bit by a snake but when he came too he was rewarded by the sight of a beautiful exotic woman."

"You were not actually bitten by a snake though." Ziva pointed out trying to bipass such a compliment.

"Maybe not Zee-vah but I now share Indiana Jones' fear of them."

"Dame it!" McGee suddenly interrupted. "I owe Abby $50, we bet on how long it would take you to quote a movie." Tony and Ziva just sniggered.

"So how long have I been out? Looks like you've been having too much fun Zee-vah!" Tony joked, pulling open one side of her jacket to reveal her sexy attire. "Thought you'd wait for me."

"They are McGee's sisters."

"Sarah left them at my place last time she crashed there after I had to pick her up after a big night out. I make her ring me now so we don't have to investigate her ever again. She keeps a couple of spare things at my place but this was all I had, so I brought it in just in case Ziva had been here all night."

"Thanks McGee I appreciate that, last thing I'd want is to by killed by Gibbs for seeing Ziva, though I am already in the hospital…"

"I think it was very nice of McGee, even if it wasn't what I'd normally wear."

"I kinda like it, maybe we should get Sarah to take you shopping."

"I am not a shopping buddy type of girl. I can not stand going through racks of clothing all day to find something to wear, stopping for lunch, all that bonding stuff."

"We'll I think you look beautiful and you might not be a shopping type of girl, but you are my kinda gal." Ziva just rolled her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment in front of McGee. "Come on Ziva Timmy here knows about us, it's actually nice that someone knows about us dating and can help us a little now and then."

"Oh My God…. McGee?!?!?!" The three of their head spun quickly around, startled by a loud shrieking voice. There standing at the door with her mouth and ears wide open looking pretty pissed was the one, the only, the gothic… Abigail Sciuto.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok, Ok to try and make a mends for ignoring my writing duties and slacking off in the last few week, written an extra long chapter for you all. unfortunatly I wanted to end on a cliff hanger but then it would have just about doubled and figured some of you would be eager to read some now.  
Once again, loving and appriciating the reviews. special thanks to swfap88 who managed to read all my stories in one sitting. that shows committment!!  
ENJOY!!!!_**

Chapter 9

"McGee how could you not tell me?" Abby glared at the special agent.

"Arh, Abby I…" Tony, McGee and Ziva were all sitting on the edge of their seats, so to speak. What had Abby heard? What was she going to do? "Maybe you should try to keep it down Abby, people are trying to rest, and Gibbs will be back any second now. Lets just talk about this reasonably, and at a normal persons decibel."

"This has nothing to do with Gibbs and everything to do with you holding out on me."

"Abby I..."

"I told you to call me and tell me the second Tony woke up! TOONNNYYY!!! I'm so glad you're awake!" She ran over to DiNozzo almost leaping onto the bed and gave him a classic Abby hug!

"Good to see you too Abs, but, oxygen… becoming…. an… issue…"

"Oh yer, right. Sorry." The she punched tony, not hard, but hard enough to actually hurt the macho man.

"What was that for?"

"I told you, you guys are messing me up I can't sleep I'm always so worried about you, and now you go and get yourself dosed with Tiger Snake venom? That is not cool DiNozzo!"

"Well it wasn't like I meant for it to happen."

"You just have to be more careful. All of you…. Got it?" She looked round the room at her beloved special agents, who all tried to comfort her and said that they would try.

"Bout time you work up DiNozzo." Gibbs said coffee in one hand, his phone in the other.

"Yer, sorry boss."

"Doc recons you'll be alright. They want to keep you in for 24 hours just to make sure because of your medical history, but it's all looking good."

"That's great Tony." Abby said giving him another giant hug!

Ziva was completely relieved, she knew he wasn't totally out of the woods yet, but all signs were positive, and she felt happier. McGee had enjoyed watching her face and seeing her 'suppressed' panic and fear turn to joy and relief. It was these moments that made the team feel like a family to him. He just wished it was under better circumstances.

"Ziva, Vance called, he needs you."

"But Boss, don't you think I should stay here? We've closed the case for now right? And I can do some of my paperwork here and finish it off on Monday."

"It's not our case Ziva. Agent Watts needs a female to go undercover, tonight, and he doesn't have any females on his team."

"Can't you get one of the other agents to cover it?" Ziva angrily suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Vance asked for you, he needs someone who has your extensive knowledge of languages." Hearing this, Ziva mattered in Hebrew under her breath, it was sometimes a curse to be so proficient in so many languages.

"But it is only morning, can I go in this afternoon?"

"Sure, he wants you to report to Watts at 1300 hours."

"Well good I can stay a little longer then."

"With black tie attire."

"But I do not have anything like that, the last formal dress I wore has burn holes in it and was then cut up by paramedics."

"Looks like you'll need to go shopping then doesn't it." This really made Ziva cross. Not only did she need to leave Tony but she had to go shopping? Since when were cargo pants and a sweater not considered black tie apparel?

"I do not even know where to start shopping for something like that."

"Abby?" Gibbs looked at his forensic scientist hopefully. "Help Ziva."

"Seriously Gibbs? I've been doing some background work for Watts' case and I don't think Vance is looking for Ziva to be in a tight black corset."

"Now, Now, lets not be hasty." Tony said, in his usual frat boy manner. Only McGee and Ziva were concerned by this comment, everyone else just accepted it as being Tony.

"McGee?"  
"Arh, yeah boss"

"Take Ziva shopping."

"Seriously boss, bad idea!" Tony protested. He was concerned about any man standing outside Ziva's change room ogling her in sexy formal wear. "He doesn't know anything about women fashion or where to get it."

"Go." Gibbs bellowed at his agents. "And I want you watching Ziva on this mission, don't let Watts or Vance take no for an answer, your with her." McGee and Ziva left the room. At least Ziva knew Tony wouldn't be alone. With Abby there she would hardly have got a word in edge ways.

"I'll call Sarah." McGee said, excited by the prospect of solving a problem. "Sarah has worked for a lot of these stores while she's been studying."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva was very apprehensive about shopping for slinky evening dresses with Sarah, someone she didn't really know. She was however McGee's sister so things couldn't be too bad. McGee knew how nervous this made Ziva so he went with the two of them to handle Ziva and give a guys point of view. Sarah, having been in the industry, actually handled Ziva better then anyone could have imagined, she knew when to try harder, back off. Generally, what to say and when to say it. When she was at Mossad all attire like this would have been chosen out for her, it was kind of nice to do this, even if it was a little uncomfortable at first. She tried on dress after dress, Sarah even tried some on to make her more at ease, and then pressured her big brother to buy them for her, he defiantly had a soft spot for Sarah. It seemed he'd do anything for family, Ziva guessed that was why he loved to think of NCIS as his family, they finally settled on a deep, rich royal blue evening gown, it was stunning. It was in a satin fabric with cap sleaves that ventured down to a very low v neck that plunged down between her breasts. The fabric then wrapped around her torso, hugging her hips, producing the perfect hourglass figure before gently cascading over her long supple legs, the hem gently dancing on the floor as she moved at the front and a slight train trailing after her. Ziva had particular liked this one as it had a split at the front that went three quarters of the way up her legs so she'd be able to run in it if need be, but the material flowed in such a gentle manner that you hardly ever saw it.

"Wow Ziva. You look stunning. Tony would loose it if he saw you in that." McGee remarked.

Ziva was glad, not only that McGee thought Tony would like it, but that her shopping trip could come to an end. She hated to admit that she had, in fact, enjoyed herself, but she knew there was only so much female bonding she'd be able to handle.

Ziva completed the purchase transaction and turned to Sarah. "Thank you, you have been a big help, and now I guess I will go and check on Tony before I head into headquarters." She turned to walk away from the McGee siblings.

"Arh Ziva?" Sarah said in an incredibly Timothy type of way. "do you have shoes to wear with that?"

Sarah was right. For the dress to work, she'd have to wear something other then her boots and her only other shoes where the one's she's worn on an undercover mission with Tony not long after she had started at NCIS. They were a little dated and didn't really suit the dress. "Fine… lets go."

"And we should probably talk underwear." Sarah pointed out.

"SARAH!" McGee cried in disbelief. All he could think was… 'Tony's going to kill me, Tony's going to kill me"

"What McGee? It's important." Sarah firmly stated as she followed Ziva out of the shop.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Arh, Miss David" Vance called as she, McGee and Sarah walking into the squad room, a dress bag, and several bags in hand. "McGee what are you doing here?"

"The boss wants me watching out for her. I'm working on the case too."

"Fine." Vance went on to explain her mission. She was to extract information from Ethan Tack's computer, she would be attend a charity fashion show being held by Mrs Tack at their mansion.

After everyone was clear as to their part in the mission Vance continued. "McGee pull these photos of this camera, I want to see them on the screen to double check everything, Ziva, you better go get dressed. McGee walked over to his desk where Sarah had been sitting fiddling with his computer and told her to get help Ziva.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's taking her so long McGee?"

"Arh, I'm not sure Director, do you want me to go check on them?"

"McGee I've been married long enough to know that would be a really bad idea."

"well… I've cleared all the photos of the camera and in a second they will be on the screen. I've also sent copies of them too you." McGee said as he finished typing, and picked up the camera to search his desk looking for the clicker.

"looking for something McGee?" Vance asked

"Yer, I can't seem to find the…" He looked up to see Vance, toothpick in mouth and clicker in hand. They stood in front of the screen checking the images making sure that nothing had been missed and nothing could go wrong.

"We're ready." Sarah's voice called from the end of the bull pen. They turned. There was Ziva standing in front of the large window, Washington in the background. Her hair was loosely tied, swept of her long neck. Her Eyes looked sultry with black liquid liner framing the windows to her soul. Everything was stunning; from the earring Sarah had taken off and leant her, right down to the very fashionable black peep toe shoes on her perfectly manicured feet.

McGee raised the camera still in his hand and took several photos of the beauty before closing his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ARH... so sorry it's been so long made it a long one for you to try and make it up!!!_**

Chapter 10

Tony was relieved when he heard his phone alert him to an incoming text message. It didn't stop Abby from talking, but it did give him something else to think about. He still wasn't 100% and focusing on Abby's 100k per hour mindless chatter was waring on him. His picked up his phone from the night stand and flipped it open. McGee's Name appeared on the screen. "What does he want" Tony asked angrily.

He opened the message,

It read…"Hoping this will help you feel better."

Tony scrolled down. He was amazing, stunned, his jaw dropped. Abby looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong Tony? What's happened?" She grabbed his hand and forced it to turn the phone around so she could see. "Wow… Ziva looks hot!" There in front of them were McGee's photos of Ziva, her perfectly smooth leg framed by the skit of the blue fabric as she glided towards the camera. "She could get into a lot of trouble with that dress!!"

Tony hadn't even thought about that, he'd only considered what it would be like to be with her in that dress. Abby was right, who knew what would happen on an undercover mission when she looked like that!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva handed her forged invitation to the security guard at the door of the Tack's mansion. He inspected her invitation and then ushered her in allowing the line of women behind her to follow the same routine. "Enjoy your evening Mrs Lynd."

"Tony would be so proud of you Ziva" McGee said her to through an earwig.

Ziva picked up a glass of champagne of a silver tray being offered to her by a waiter in a rather stunning tuxedo. She put the glass in front of her mouth. "and why is that McGee?"

"I knew that name was familiar."

"Well lets just hope I don't end up the same way." She looked around the room, it was full of women in fancy dresses, and on the boarder of the room where many men, also in tuxedos, however their jackets bulged from their guns.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony hadn't been able to get the thought of Ziva in trouble out of his head, he'd completely stopped pretending to even listen to Abby.

"Tony, Tony…."

"Arh, yeah, what?"

"If Gibbs was here he'd slap you across the back of the head for ignoring me."

"Sorry Abs, I'm just…." Tony paused

"just what? Do I need to get a doctor? Are you alright? Oh My God Tony! Gibbs will kill me if anything happens to you on my watch." she started to shuffle out of the room as fast as her platforms would allow.

"Abby, ABBY, no…. I'm fine just concerned."

"About what?"

"nothing it's not important."

"Of corse it is Tony, what's wrong?"

"You know what? I think I'm fine, I'm good, I should just get out of here, I mean, the team needs me, and I'm fine," He saw that Abby wasn't buying it, "really!"

"No way Tony, you're not going anywhere.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva has finding it difficult to keep a straight face around all these women. She couldn't help but think that all of them would shriek if they even saw a gun. Although she didn't have the financial or marital status these women had, she still felt superior which was important in a room like this, on a case like hers. She made idol chit chat with a few of the women, McGee was running facial recognition software and doing background checks so Ziva would be able to convince the ladies that she did in fact belong there. She slowly moved her way through the crowd, McGee watching every move on the screen from a camera they had placed in her necklace.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Abby finally needed to go to the ladies room, Tony used the opportunity to try and distil some of his fears and ring McGee, he didn't even know what type of case she would be on, and what type of danger she'd be in, he was concerned.

He flipped his phone open hit McGee's speed dial button and then waited for him to answer

As he spoke to McGee, Tony became more agitated; armed guards, no back up in the room, and the fact that Ziva had to hack into a computer quickly when she could hardly handle the one at her desk. McGee had filled him in on the violent background of the case and the Ethan Tack's track recorder.

He was worried, he didn't know Watt's team very well, and didn't want to trust them with something… someone that meant so much to him.

He slammed his phone shut and pulled the bed clothes back got out of bed, and reached for his clothes that were neatly folded in the corner of the room. He still wasn't feeling great, but he'd feel worse if anything happened to her. His shirt hung off his shoulders, unbuttoned, and he was zipping up his pants just when Abby walked in. "DiNozzo" she screeched. "what are you doing?"

"Sorry Abs, gotta go."

"No you don't, anything could happen, Gibb's will kill me."

"I have to go, now are you going to give me a lift?"

"What's so urgent Tony? Why can't you just stay here till the morning?"

"by morning it might all be over."

"what? What's going to be over, jeeze Tony, you really need to start making some sense."

Tony stopped buttoning up his shirt and put his hands on her shoulders. "Abby, I need to get into NCIS now."

"Did Timmy ring? Did something happen to Ziva."

"Not yet, but we have to make sure nothing does." With that Tony stormed out of the room finishing his shirt and finding a nurse to sign himself out against medical advice.

Abby, rooted to the spot, turned her torso and just watched with confusion.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony stormed into NCIS headquarters, and went straight up to MTAC. Abby trying desperately to keep up with him.

"DiNozzo? What are you doing here?" McGee asked shocked.

"and leave her life in someone else's hands. Now, what's going on?"

"I need to help Ziva, she's just made it to the operating system."

"Tony took a seat watching Ziva's footage on the big screen."

Abby was shocked, it had just dawned on her. She remembered her conversation with Ziva while Tony fought for his life, "He's caring and handsome" Tony fit that bill, "He always corrects me," yep, that would be Tony, "he steers me crazy." All of her comments described Tony to a T, and then the concern that had swept when she was pulled out of her fantasising and back into reality when Abby had reminded her of his condition.

She went up to Tony and grabbed his arm, almost ripping it out of his socket and dragging him to the back of the room.

"Anthony DiNozzo, you do still like Ziva."

"Abby now is not the time."

"But she likes you too, I saw it at the hospital."

"I have to get back." Tony said, never taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"No, she likes you and you like her, you can both be happy. This is so fantastic."

"ABBY." Tony shouted. "This is not the time, Ziva is on a mission and I need to help to make sure she's okay, now if you can help that's great, but if not then just get out." Tony stormed back to his seat, leaving a very shocked forensic scientist behind.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva had, with McGee's assistance, managed to infiltrate the computer and extract the desired files. Her next task was to get as much information out of the guests as she could. She walked out of the study, checking that no one would notice. She slid out of the room and acted as though she belonged.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

From the safety of MTAC, McGee surveyed the people in the room. Feeding Ziva information about guests and running facial recognition software to others in the room to detect anyone that would be of particular interest. McGee Noticed 3 men walking past all the ladies, not allowing their concentration to be broken by the event. The computer spat out a name. Ethan Tack.

"Ziva, Ethan Tack is there, he's wearing a black suit walking through the room now."

Ziva, continuing her cover maintained her conversation with Mrs Beach. Mrs Beach could tell Vesper, which was the name Ziva had given herself, had become distracted and quickly lost interested before she moved on. Ziva couldn't have cared about her two pet poodles anyway. She moved through the room trying to watch what Ethan did. Then he vanished into the study with his associates before closing the door.

Minutes passed, McGee watched the security guards talk into their two-way radios, they had become more vigilant and talking amongst themselves. There was a scurry of activity.

"What's going on McGee? Any idea?" Ziva asked.

"Get out of there Ziva." She was shocked that it had not been McGee who replied, instead her lover, Tony.

"What are you doing Tony?" She questioned

"Saving your butt David, now get out of there, they may have realised something was up." Hearing that, Ziva maintained complete composure as she began to head towards the door she had entered through. She had left the large ball room and was in entrance, alone when she saw two of the guards were walking towards her, she picked up a brochure from the table by the door and turned to walk back into the large room where the fashion show was starting, hoping they would not realise who she was. No use from every angle men walked towards her. "Run Ziva, run." Tony yelled into the microphone in MTAC. Ziva started to run, thank god she'd chosen a dress that was easy enough to run in. The men watched the footage as they could see the door just feet away from her, they found it hard to watch as Ziva obviously fought the guards, The quick rapid movements from the camera, men falling to the floor, panic swept over Tony's face, Abby buried her head in McGee's shoulder, she couldn't watch, she knew she had to though so occasionally peered up before being terrified and hiding again. Knowing how scared she was that something might happen to Ziva she reached up to comfort Tony, she stared round the room in disbelief as she realised that he was no longer there. "Arh Timmy?"

"Not now Abby."

"Okay, but when your done, you're going to have to tell me where Tony went." McGee looked up and made the same startling revelation Abby had just made. "Gibbs is going to kill me," she said.

McGee turned back to the screen, "No, he's going to kill both of us, Abby turned to look at the screen, all they saw was static. What had happened to Tony? What had happened to Ziva?

**_any thoughts?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys. Little warning that there is just one little swear word in this one.... sorry to anyone who might take offence._**

Chapter 11

Ziva had managed to knock all 4 of the guards out. She looked out the door, the heavy rort iron security gates at the end of the long, limestone driveway where closing. There were two gates, one was obviously the main entrance and the other was slightly to the side, possibly a servants entrance. She knew there would be more guards coming soon, and she had to find a way out. The property was lined with an extremely high wall brick wall. Her only chance was to rum and hope NCIS would be there soon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abby was trying desperately to get communications with Ziva back up, McGee was busy calling Vance and informing him of the problem. It didn't take long for Watt's and his team to join McGee, Vance and Abby in MTAC.

"Abby, keep trying to find out anything you can about Ziva, everyone else, gear up." Vance instructed.

The agents hastily left MTAC eager to gear up and get out there and find Ziva to bring her home safely. Rushing down her stairs, McGee opened his phone. "Tony, where are you?"

"You know where I am McGoo"

"Tony you shouldn't be there, you're not well, you need to wait for back up. Don't do anything stupid DiNozzo." With that, Tony had hung up on him. McGee had no choice but to make another phone call. "Boss, I think we've got a problem..."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva hid behind walls checking each corner as she made her way secretively through the mansion, the only side arm that had fit in her clutch was now firmly gripped in her hands. She had tried desperately to make contact with NCIS. She could no longer hear anyone through her earwig, her mobile had no reception and in the struggle, her necklace was ripped off her neck and thrown to the floor, she doubted it still worked so she had left it. She peered around the corner and saw men… guards, holding a two-way radio walking towards her. She darted into the nearest room and gently closed the gap of the door, leaving it only slightly ajar so she could hear the guard pass. Once she was sure they were clear she turned around to take a deep breath before she continued. To her horror she'd stumbled into a room full of what looked like cocaine, and battery of arsenal. She took out her cell and took photos of everything to take back to NCIS. She couldn't help but admire the weapons. She cut a square out of plastic wrap that was covering the drugs, extracted a small amount of the small white powder and put it in the plastic. She folded it up and then fiddled in her hair to find a bobby pin to help secure the package. She tucked it into her corset and then headed towards the door. She listened for a second before she peered out the door and continued on her way.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unable to get a hold of Ziva any other way, Abby had managed to get a hold of satellite time and had it focused on the Tack mansion. There was a lot of movement around the property but still could not make out a figure that could possibly be Ziva.

She grabbed the phone sitting next to her, and dialled.

"McGee, the good news it I've got satellite footage I'd guess from the flurry of activity and the apparent searching, Ziva hasn't been caught. The bad news is I have no idea where she is, and no idea how she's going to get out of this."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had arrived at the smaller side gate of the mansion. He pressed the button and a camera moved to focus on his car.

"Yer?"

"Arh, yer, I'm-a runnin late," Tony replied to the faceless voice in his best, poshest, Italian accent. "I'm one of the models."

"The show has already started sir. I'm sorry."

"Oh- come-on-a Please Bella, I need-a this job, I am staring at the end."  
"I'm sorry sir, I can no longer let you in."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva moved through the house trying to find anything that would help her get off the property safely. She quietly opened door after door, until she stumbled into a room that she saw potential in. She slid into the room, the light was already on. In front of her was at least 30 immaculate cars, from classics to hummers, she perused the garage looking for any sign of keys. Hanging on the wall was a lock box, she raised the skirt of her dress and pulled out her lock picking tools from her thigh high stockings carefully she picked the lock discovering all the keys, all neatly labelled with their corresponding car. She took a set of keys. "This one is for you Tony." She moved over to the pristine vehicle, she ran her hand across it's perfectly polished, silver bonnet before she unlocked the doors and stepped inside, it was nothing like her mini copper, "Tony would be so jealous, he'd go crazy just seeing this." She started the engine and crept forward to the garage door. She fussed about in the glove box and found a remote with three buttons, each labelled… 'garage,' 'main gate,' 'side gate.'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat at the gate still trying to convince the 'help' that he needed to get in to model in the fashion show. Security guards had moved towards the gate to monitor the situation. Suddenly the garage door opened, a slick silver Aston Martin sped out and headed straight towards the servants entrance , and straight towards Tony, the car didn't seem to be stopping, or slowing, "Oh shit" He quickly put the car in reverse driving back. He able to watch everything unfold through the main gate. Men rushed to the car, "Ziva. What are you doing?" The car went out of view, he hoped that everything would be okay. Then all he heard was the loud noise of the car ploughing into the gate, the unforgettable sound of strong metal crumpling, then a final boom, as a puff of smoke rose into the sky where Tony could see. "ZIVA" he he screamed in astonishment, the shock and terror written all over his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay Guys and Gals, this is the series final so enjoy!!!!_**

Chapter 12

Abby sat watching the screen in MTAC. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. One minute she was watching Tony's car drive up to the gate and watch as he didn't get anywhere, then suddenly a flurry of activity as an Aston Martin sped across the complex and slammed straight into the gate then with one thunderous boom and a flash of light, a puff of smoke rose from the car as it burst into flames. "oh god… Ziva!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony got out of his car. He was in total disbelief. First Paula now Ziva. How would he live through this. How could he stay at NCIS when all it ever did was introduce him to people he grew to love and care about and then have them taken away from him so violently in the line of duty.

Ziva must have thought she'd be able to ram the gates and get out, instead this, there would be no way she'd be able to have survive. If the collision hadn't killed her then the explosion would have. What would he do without her? Even if they weren't dating, he couldn't imagine his life without her, he relied on her so heavily and he loved it when she needed him. They were best friends, and he loved that. He was free to talk to her about anything, and she always told him exactly what she thought about it. She tolerated his incessant movie references and quotes, and although she never admitted it, Tony believed that she actually enjoyed them.

Tony started to think about all the things he'd miss out on because Ziva was gone. He never thought he'd love again after Paula and Jeanne, but Ziva was the kind of girl who could change everything, including him. Tony and Ziva had never been the kind of couple to discuss marriage or names future, hypothetical children, but now there was never going to be a chance for him to find out if they could have tried. He doubted Ziva would have ever gotten married, but if Tony ever did, she would have been the girl… woman he'd have asked.

The player in him thought he'd be single forever, never with one woman longer then a couple of weeks, the second she got that look in her eyes or started making future plans was the second he got going. He'd be happy to spend the rest of his life with Ziva though, married or not. Her touch against his skin, her hair gently dancing across his chest, her sweet, lustful lips were all that he needed. It wasn't just about the sex either, though, it was the best he'd ever had, she was strong and confident, sincere, loving, and respectful. She didn't play games, at least not the usual chick mind games, just the fun ones in the bedroom.

The way she'd kept so calm and collected in the face of his death by snake bite, she knew she had to keep it together to take care of him before she gave into her own emotions of fear, panic and distress.

Now it was Tony's turn. He had to go walk forward and look through the other gate and see for himself the shattered remains of not only the car, but also Ziva, and his life.

He took one step forward before he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Tony?" he heard her soft feminie voice. Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? Or just desperate to think she was still with him. He'd sworn he'd seen Kate and even talked to her after her death, it only made sense that he'd do the same for the love of his life, this must be her way of saying she's alright now, and goodbye. But the touch... it was warm and so real, he could feel every fibre of her, every grove in her finger prints, he could even smell her sweet seductive smell. He pulled his hand up ready to place it on his shoulder his way of saying goodbye to his lover, a tear fell down his face as he reached up. He gently rested his hand on top of hers. He turned slowly around, there standing in front of him was a vision of beauty. Ziva stood there, still in her stunning evening wear blowing in the breeze. "I knew I'd fool them, but I didn't think you'd believe it."

"Ziva?"

"I wedged the accelerator in the Aston Martin, opened the door and let it rip. I knew I needed to make a diversion to get away." She looked at his face, it was covered with relief, compassion and passion. Tears ran down his face. "Tony, I am alright." He lunged forward grabbing her face with both hands, and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her so passionately he almost couldn't have cared if he never came up for air. She was alive, she was safe, she was his.

She pulled away from him, "They will not be fooled for long. We must get out of here." With that they jumped into Tony's car and sped off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Of course this left one person. Abby was stunned! Her mind about to explode. Not only was Ziva alive, and would soon be safe, but

WHAT WAS GOING ON BETWEEN TONY AND ZIVA…… AND WHY HADN'T SHE KNOWN?????? Just wait till she got her hands on them.

**_Ok.... so what do you think? If you didn't get the references, Ziva's alias was Vesper Lynd, and there was an Aston Martin. Yes, I was thinking James Bond in Casino Royal, and the dress Ziva wore was the similar to the one Vesper wore to the poker game._**

So that was the last chapter,,,, HOWEVER, As I was unable to post eariler because FanFic wasn't working properly, I have already started the next story in this long tale. It's going to be called Dum-Dum-De-Dumb and I should post it tomorrow. So far people keep asking me to continue this story line, and I"m happy to for as long as you guys want, and I still have a good story, but if your getting bored let me know and I'll start a new thread.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


End file.
